


Simply The Best

by LilisBooks



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I blame Schitts' Creek, I have no idea what I wrote, M/M, No beta we die like lamplighter, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Hughie looks a little off and Butcher just wants to cheer him up.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ‘The Best’ by Tina Turner because I’m obsessed with Patrick and David from ‘Schitt’s Creek’ and my brain couldn’t stop conjuring Butcher singing this to Hughie.
> 
> Crack fic at it’s finest. Set somewhere in season 2, before 2x08.

Butcher could see that Hughie was slipping and losing himself. The kid barely ate or slept at all and his composure was cracking. Butcher couldn’t help but think of Lenny and how he wished he could’ve been there for him before it had happened. Maybe he could be there for him the way he hadn’t been able to be there for Lenny. 

Hughie was no Lenny, despite what everyone said. Butcher cared for Hughie in ways he hadn’t cared for anyone since Becca, and it hit him the wrong way to see the kid so down. Maybe it was because Starlight had dumped him once more or maybe it was because the whole Supes deal was finally taking his toll on the boy. Whatever the reason, Butcher couldn’t let Hughie spiral down any more.

He knew Hughie enjoyed songs from the 80s, so maybe he could do something nice for the kid with one of his songs. Billy Joel didn’t seem right for some reason, maybe because of the shared name or the lost look Hughie would get whenever one of his songs was on. 

But also something out of his playlist was out of the question. Somehow, Butcher doubted Hughie would like The Clash and Spice Girls was Becca’s, no one else’s. He needed to find a song that would convey everything Butcher felt for Hughie and not tarnished by any previous memories either of them had. 

Looking through 80s music, he landed in Tina Turner’s  _ The Best _ . And, as the music began, Butcher knew he had found the song he wanted Hughie to hear from him. 

Once he knew what he wanted to do, he made sure MM, Frenchie and Kimiko were nowhere near the basement. This was for Hughie and Hughie only, anyone else was off limits. To his amusement and surprise, the kid was watching an old video of a man in a black coat saving a kid off the edge. And if that parallel wasn’t enough to encourage him to act, then nothing will.

“Oi mate,” Butcher said as he tapped Hughie on the shoulder, waiting for him to take his earbuds off. “I need to tell you something.”

Hughie looked at him the same way he always looked at Butcher, with warmth and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint, as he turned to look at the man. While Butcher wanted to lose himself in Hughies big eyes, he needed not to be distracted, as the courage he felt might be slipping away the longer he postponed it. 

“What’s up, Butcher?”

Butcher leaned on the wall of the room and looked at Hughie.

“I’m not good with words so… yer gonna have to make do with this,” he said as he turned to put play on his phone and waited for the music to fill the room. 

_ I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire _ _  
_ _ You come to me, come to me wild and wired _ _  
_ _ Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need _

As the music began, Butcher began lip syncing and dancing, looking at Hughie in the eye, who remained seated but with warmth and amusement in his eyes. He was trying very hard not to smile. 

_ Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams _ _  
_ _ Speak the language of love like you know what it means _ _  
_ _ Mm, and it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe _

The song was building to the chorus, and Butcher knew what was coming, so he stood in front of Hughie and began saying face to face what the song conveyed. 

“Uh… Butch…” Hughie began saying, but Butcher interrupted him and continued with the song, dancing and pointing at him. Hughie just smiled at him, and Butcher’s heart was on fire.

_ You're simply the best, better than all the rest _ _  
_ _ Better than anyone, anyone I ever met _ _  
_ _ I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _ _  
_ _ Tear us apart _ _  
_ _ Baby, I would rather be dead _

Hughie was following with his eyes and head, so Butcher began moving all around Hughie, still dancing and signing just for Hughie to see. Hughie was everything to him.

_ Each time you leave me I start losing control  
_ _ You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
_ _ I can feel you even when I'm alone  
_ _ Oh, baby, don't let go _

At the last line, Butcher kneeled in front of Hughie and sang to him. Hughie apparently knew the song, because next thing he knew, Hughie was singing and dancing with him, a big smile on his face. Butcher could hear laughter from the other man, and in the end that’s all he ever wanted for Hughie. 

_ You're the best, better than all the rest  
_ _ Better than anyone, anyone I ever met  
_ _ I'm stuck on your heart  
_ _ I hang on every word you say  
_ __ Tear us apart  
_ Baby I would rather be dead  
_ __ Oh you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> Watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdEvo_2Mvpk) to get the full experience


End file.
